


Wait... what?

by Givemeahat



Series: When a kryptonian loves a human [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alexstra, But here it is, F/F, I wasn't going to write this, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemeahat/pseuds/Givemeahat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god.</p><p>Oh dear god.</p><p>This was a mess. A really freaking ginormous mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait... what?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone thought i should write this so, here it is... Enjoy! And, again, thanks for reading this!
> 
> And thanks to the Friend that beta'd this again and had to deal with me and my crazyness.

She's freaking out.

Like FREAKING OUT.

With capital letters.

How could this be possible?

Okay, let's see.

She remembers being a teen spending so many moments with Kara, daydreaming together about their soulmates. Her sister was SO excited with every detail of the soulmates words. What they meant, all the possibilities behind them.

Together, they imagined multiple scenarios of their first time meeting them. They imagined coffee shops, libraries, trips to the grocery store, parties, a fortuitous encounter in the middle of the street... They even created crazy stories with superheroes, pirates, spaceships and more.

But she never, ever thought it would happen as it did.

She remembers chaos and explosions everywhere, listening to her people trying to organize themselves via radio and seeing them fighting the kryptonians and, sometimes, flashes of blue and red that meant that Kara was there too.

And then, Alex was suddenly apart from the battlefield. She could still hear the screams, the shooting and explosions but she couldn't see them.

What the hell happened?

Alex was trying to assess the situation when she saw her landing carefully in front of her.

Astra, Kara's aunt, general of the kryptonian terrorists, was now in front of her, in all her badass glory.

But she was Alex Danvers, for god sake. She wasn't afraid. Okay, she was, but the kryptonian woman didn't need to know that. So she aimed her empty gun at her and waited.

Astra smiled, daring her to act, to shoot.

And then, it happened.

"Come on, brave one", said Astra.

"Wait... what?", she heard her own response, while lowering her weapon.

She saw the surprise on Astra's face and that was the last thing she could remember clearly before they were engulfed again by the chaos of the battle.

And now, there she was, hours laters, pacing her own apartment.

Oh god.

Oh dear god. 

This was a mess. A really freaking ginormous mess that she had yet to explain to Kara, her own sister, the same one that told her with a happy and glowering puppy face that her new boss was her soulmate. How could she explain this to Kara?

"Hey Kara, remember your aunt? The same one we're always fighting? Your mother's twin? Well, she's my soulmate. Funny, huh?"

...

Oh sh...

And the DEO.

She would have to tell them. Maybe they could use this... news in their favor... If she could contact Astra and talk to her about... well, everything.

Wait, what if Astra didn't know a thing about the soulmates words? What if she didn't know how to read English and didn't recognize her?

Wait.

Kara.

She mentioned, years ago, that the only kryptonian she knew, other than herself, with their soulmates words tattooed on their skin was her cousin. She didn't saw them on Astra.

What if Astra didn't have them?

What if Alex was one of those people that didn't match their soulmate?

She needed a drink.

So she stopped pacing her living room and went to the kitchen, looking for a bottle of booze to drown her sorrows. And she came back to the living room, a bottle of whisky in hand and a "netflix and drunk" kind of night in mind.

That's when she saw her, in the middle of her freaking living room, inspecting it.

How...?

The window. She left one of the windows open.

Shit.

Astra didn't spot her yet and she used this to look for some improvised weapon, some gun, rifle, shotgun, a freaking bazooka that could help. But she only had the bottle of whisky or a forgotten sock at hand.

Great.

\- Hey -she heard Astra.

Alex looked at her and saw the great and badass kryptonian looking at her with a shy smile and a worried look. And Alex knew she was screwed.

\- So, it seems that we may be soulmates. -said Astra.

Alex sighed, taking a shot from the bottle.

Yeah, this was her life now.

What a mess.


End file.
